Kirai
by MckayZielke
Summary: The boy wakes up to find a woman napping in the bed beside him; his dark voice tells him to do it, to cut her, make her lovely. He doesn't resist for long, and decides to do as he was asked... SakuraxOc


Disclaimer: the characters below are not mine, they belong to masashi kishimoto, i make no profit from writing this.

* * *

He bristled with fear and confusion as Kirai continued to whisper dark things into his inner ear. Oh how he hated the way the dark words slid off of her tongue in a singsong way. As her dark thoughts became his own, Leaf began to feel her personality breaking through the barriers erected in his mind, her essence overflowing the top and spilling into his mind, forcing him into a corner as she took essential control over his body. Tremors of fear raked his body, leaving his limbs tingling and numb while his head spun. He didn't want to do it, he didn't like doing it, he had promised to never do it again, not after the last one, not after…

_Take the knife,_ she sung to him, her voice young and whimsical, like she was asking him to paint her a picture. _Take the knife and stab into her skin. Draw out the delicious blood. Take the knife and carve beautiful patterns into her pale skin._ She giggled with pure delight, her heart pounding along with Leaf's as they stared at the bubblegum pink haired young woman.

Leaf tried to ignore her, tried to keep her melodious voice at bay. But it was so hard! He assumed it was akin to taking a person who smoked cigarettes since they were twelve—who is now forty something—don't let them smoke for almost three weeks and hold a pack of their favorite kind of cigarettes in their face. Only this was made worse by taking those cigarettes, handing them a lighter, and telling them exactly how **good **it would feel to take a hit off those cigarettes: hell how good it would feel if they smoked the entire pack at once! Sure they would feel a little sick but they wouldn't regret it at the moment. Later maybe, but not in those wonderful moments when the addiction was being tamed.

The young boy looked at the unconscious teenager and noted that she looked almost like an adult, with only a little baby fat left upon her round face. He didn't like how round her face was, how smooth her skin was: it was too smooth, too much unbroken skin that was just begging for some new scars.

"Maybe…" he looked at the kunai he had pulled from a gray pouch at her side. The steel was perfectly smooth, its tip surprisingly sharp and its handle comfortable in his hand, like it had been made for him. "No!" Leaf cried as he flung the blade into the wall, retaining control of his body and shoving Kirai in the back of his mind.

_Sweet little Leaf, what are you waiting for? An invitation? She might wake up soon, and then you will never be able to make her beautiful._

_But she is beautiful!_ He cried mentally, slapping a hand against his face. _I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to do this!!_

_There, there little one, no reason to get so upset._

The little boy felt her presence well up and slowly cover him in a thin, warm blanket that comforted him immensely. How could this sweet, warm, wonderful being have been a bloodthirsty demon that everyone hated back when she was free?

_Just this last one, then you can see if you wish to take up the practice once more._

"You're right," he whispered aloud, "Maybe one more life couldn't hurt." He couldn't fight her anymore, he didn't want to anymore. It was too draining, and she had never hurt him, she had always made sure he grew up right and proper—that is according to the ways that demons were raised.

The little boy walked over to where the kunai stuck out from the side of the wall and he yanked the blade free, watching the little particles of dry wall fall limply to the ground. "One more won't change anything. Just another out of hundreds…"

He felt his heart quicken once more, the soft and light presence of Kirai becoming hot and heady, her mind and soul weighing heavily upon Leaf in anticipation. The demon within his mind urged him on fervently as she taunted the pink haired beauty that Leaf was about to mutilate.

The kunais tip bit into her pale flesh, making a droplet of blood well up and slip slowly out of her body. He gripped the kunai with a sweaty palm, dragging it down her arm slowly. Leaf felt the tip catch on something within her arm and he tugged it, ripping the skin unevenly and sliding it down several inches farther than he intended.

_Be more careful, youngling, we don't want to ruin her._

Leaf then decided to go more slowly, slicing through the mostly even skin with the care a blacksmith would forge a sword or a glassblower would shape their vase. His dark eyebrows knotted with concentration as he continued all the way down her arm until he got to her wrist where he branched to the left and slit open her skin to the nail of her pinkie. Red stained the hospital bed where he had found her sleeping peacefully next to him and he now assumed that she had been put to sleep on purpose for she had not awoken making terrified screams. Without looking upon her face he returned the knife to the split and cut even lines down to every last one of her fingernails until an outline of her right arm could be seen made of blood.

_How does it taste? Oh! What I would give to taste that red blood with my own tongue._

The fourteen-year-old boy leaned over and licked up her arm, starting at the tip of her middle finger and ending at the juncture between neck and shoulder. The taste of blood overwhelmed his senses and he felt a retch forming in his gullet but he fought it down, giving in to the ecstatic feelings the flavor had given to Kirai.

Taking a deep breath, Leaf sliced through what was left of the young woman's clothes and stripped them from her shapely body. Leaf looked her over, taking in her sturdy muscles and slim waist with an almost dispassionate gaze: Kirai had never really found those of the same sex all that appealing and Leaf wasn't in control at the moment so…

A sucking sound emitted from her body as he stabbed into her left upper arm enough to rip away the muscles and have blood pool into a hollow created by the repetitive blows. He watched the crimson material slop around when he nudged the limp appendage and the chunks inside of it did laps around the edges and dipped on and off the surface. Leaf felt his gag reflex grow weaker and weaker as he slit open the skin and muscles along her collar bone and he knew there would be no going back when the sight of her blood stained bone did not sicken him. He poked around the inside of her wound with the ninja weapon before he licked the bone, pulling apart the walls of her flesh so he wouldn't dirty his face too much, if at all.

_She tastes so good little one! Sweet and pure, a virgin, so old no less, a true treat for us. Yes?_

_Yes. I missed this…_

Looking over her body again was almost painful for Leaf and he shifted his weight, an erection between his legs making his work most uncomfortable. He wouldn't taint her blood though, he had to make her beautiful and the purer she was the more beautiful she was.

His kunai slid between her breasts, slicing apart the skin with utter ease, slipping the blade all the way down to her bellybutton where he made a circle. A little moan of displeasure came from her mouth and Leaf looked at her eyes as they slowly opened to see him hunching over her. But she did not scream, she merely stared at him with wonder.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her voice strained. She felt the pain but she didn't seem to mind it too much.

Leaf couldn't breathe, his mind shut down and Kirai was shoved to the very darkest corners as he gasped for air.

Her eyes looked so serene, so calm, so loving that he couldn't believe he had done this to her.

"I'm…I'm…"

She sat up, her slit up hand coming up and healing her collar bone, her belly, the in between of her breasts, and the other hand healed her arm.

There wasn't a scratch on her.

"No harm done, little one."

That triggered a mental break down, where Kirai swarmed over and shoved the girl down, shoving a hand over her mouth to stop her cry for help. He was strong, surprisingly so as Kirai took control.

He hefted the knife, sniffing her body, smiling maliciously.

**"Looks like I'm going to be able to have fun with you for a while yet." **He licked the blade, his tongue getting cut slightly. The pain flooded his senses and made Kirai moan with excitement.

She lowered the blade once more to the pink haired woman's skin…


End file.
